1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is a device for holding and dispensing rolled material with a hollow tube center. More specifically, it is comprised of a wall plate, two side arms and a roll-holding arm. The roll-holding arm is hinged on one of the side arms, which enables it to pivot for the purpose of loading and unloading rolled material, and is able to be secured on the other side arm so that a roll of material may spin freely and securely upon the roll holding arm.
2. Prior Art
Devices for holding rolled material are well known. Numerous patents have been issued attempting to simplify the installation of a new roll of material and removal of the spent roll. The most widely used twice utilizes a wall plate, two side arms and a compressible spring loaded robe. The wall plate is used to secure the assembly to a wall or other mounting surface, the two side arms are used to support the spring loaded robe and the robe is inserted between the two side arms to support the rolled material. Although this typo is the most common it is not the easiest to use. In fact, it can even sometimes be frustrating for children and the elderly.
The following U.S. patents have attempted to simplify the roll changing process:
______________________________________ 3,823,889 4,326,678 5,222,678 4,105,168 4,634,067 5,253,818 4,432,504 5,149,003 ______________________________________
These patents are either too costly and complex to manufacture or have not overcome the obstacle of simplifying the roll changing process. The present invention is an improved design from the above mentioned patents through its simple design, ease of manufacture and ease of operation.
The features and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following detailed description of the invention when read with the accompanying drawings.